


Freshman Hit List

by skihale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale





	Freshman Hit List

 

**Freshman Hit List**

> _Stiles has three things that he wants to accomplish during his freshman year of college. Big things._ ****
> 
> _1\. Join a top knotch fraternity._
> 
> _2\. Meet hot girls/guys._
> 
> _3\. and Bang those hot girls/guys._
> 
> _Number one, easy enough to acheive. He slid through hell week with but a few slip ups._
> 
> _Number two? Even easier. His first frat party and he meets this Isaac… Isaac… Isaac L…something._
> 
> _God he’s from heaven, Stiles swears._
> 
> _But Number three, well, one date turns into two which turns into more._
> 
> _And before Stiles realizes it, he loves the fucking douche and wants to have his babies._
> 
> _At 19. Fuck his life._
> 
> _Or at least let Isaac fuck him. That’s good too._

Take Me Out Franz **Ferdinand** | Kryptonite **Three Doors Down** | Clint Eastwood **Gorillaz** | The Reason **Hoobastank**

Breaking the Habit **Linkin Park** | Heart Shaped Box **Nirvana** | The Kids Aren't All Right **Off Spring**

Dani California **Red Hot Chili Peppers** | The Pretender **Foo Fighters** | Seven Nation Army **The White Stripes**

> (([Playlist Here](http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/freshman-hit-list)))


End file.
